lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLoneNord/The New Wiki Guidelines (+Rules)
Hello! TheLoneNord AKA Kuzon is here to show you some new rules and/or guideline changes and other news to the wiki as of now (September 23rd, 2013). I am trying to enforce more organization rules. This isn't the only blog I will be making. So stay tuned folks. ---- 'Categories and Page Setup Rules (Basic)' These are really basic, so don't freak out about "ahhh setup rules". *When making a page, you must put the "Pages added by " category, and either the "Role-Play", "Fanon" or "Canon" category, those are mandatory so no one else has to put them. Not much work. Just put the Category for whatever type o page it is. Most of you get the gig. Fanon and RP are mainly the same thing so you can put "Fanon" and "Role-Play" on. *Now, "Fan-Fiction" is completely DIFFERENT. Fan-Fiction, in our defintion, is a fanon story. Not just any page that isn't canon. Do not (starting now, any pages it is already on can stay), add that category to non-story (you know, normal fan-fiction) pages. 'Unneeded and Not-Allowed Categories as of now' *The "Roleplay" category, for example, was completely deleted today from all the pages it was on. Why? It was useless, if your page already has the "Role-Play" category. It just takes up room, and unnecessary space. Here is a list of some of the unneeded ones: *Nice *Great *Powerful *Stupid *Weird *Odd (this one is not reccomended but is allowed I suppose) *Fanfiction *Fan Fiction *RP *Attack *Asshole *And any other insulting one, or one that can be replaced with another category that has better grammar or is on more pages, is not allowed. There has also been complaining about the "Awesome" category. As explained MANY times before, the category is NOT being removed. You don't have to put it on your pages. If you want you can. The category has been used since the wiki was made (we were newbs back then), and is on over 3,000 pages. Just deal with it already, not forcing you to do anything. ---- 'Wiki Look' I will be expirementing for some time with the wiki look, but it won't really be different. Just more gradients and shiz like before. 'Saiyan Protection Club' The ' is an organization sworn to protect Saiyans, their dignity and their quality (there are many more Saiyan haters out there these days). This club is for users who want to protect their legacy, the legacy of the Saiyans! To make sure it never dies out. You get a badge on your user page too. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png 'Happy Day (New Official Lookout Holiday) I am putting forth a new idea for a Lookout Holiday. On the 24th' of every month, will be Happy Day on the Lookout. It is a day where people are happy and nice to each other. This will bond the users on the Lookout together more, and make more friends and happiness, this wiki needs it. 'My Personal News' *I have already started planning 2 new future arcs. The is coming out, sometime in October. The other one is out later (November or December), I don't like 2 sagas in a month, feels crowded imo. Thank you! -